


in this place, just you and me

by geminicat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Morning Sex, inspired by marks relay cam, just soft boys fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminicat/pseuds/geminicat
Summary: “Can we just — lay like this, for a bit?” Mark asks softly.[or: Jungwoo and Mark have very soft morning sex]
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Mark Lee (NCT)
Comments: 55
Kudos: 529





	in this place, just you and me

**Author's Note:**

> [markwoo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TVcWWJeoej4&ab_channel=NCTI) cursed me this morning. here u go.
> 
> title from [love song - nct 127](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=THqPv90d6Oo)

Mark wakes up slowly, awareness coming to him in pieces. It’s still early, there is only the barest hint of sunlight breaking through the curtains in his room, basking it in a golden glow. He feels warm, feels —

Jungwoo.

Jungwoo was definitely not there when Mark fell asleep last night, hanging out on the 5th floor until late in the night. He must've slipped into Mark's bed when he got back, or when he woke up early this morning. He has his arms wrapped around Mark's waist, hugging him tight to his chest.

Mark blinks sleep out of his eyes, stifling a yawn as he shuffles back closer to Jungwoo's chest, pulling his arms tighter around his body. He feels warm, content, both of them wrapped in Mark's fluffy comforter, shielding them from the cold air of the room.

Jungwoo shifts behind him, making a soft noise as he holds Mark tighter. He tangles their legs together under the sheets, curling his calf around Marks, which pushes their bodies even closer together and. Oh.

Jungwoo is hard.

His length is pressed against Mark’s ass, separated only by the two flimsy layers of their boxers. Mark feels the beginning embers of a fire starting in his body. He still feels sluggish, bowed down by the remnants of sleep, but he pushes his hips back, just a bit. Jungwoo lets out a low groan, burying his face into the back of Mark’s neck so that Mark can feel his breath hot against his skin.

“Mark,” Jungwoo rasps out, voice rough with sleep. It makes Mark shiver, as Jungwoo presses a kiss to his neck.

“Mmm, good morning,” Mark says, tongue still heavy in his mouth. He intertwines their fingers on his chest as he presses back against Jungwoo again, feeling the heat of Jungwoo's morning wood.

“Eager this morning?” Jungwoo mumbles into Mark’s hair, making no move to stop him, squeezing lightly at Mark's hand.

“Ah, not really, just —“ he stutters as he feels Jungwoo rut against him again, finally angling his hips correctly so that he slides against his hole, just barely, “feels nice.”

Jungwoo laughs, a low sound that vibrates through Mark’s body. He nudges Mark’s leg, so that Mark bends his knee, bringing it higher on the bed. Mark complies, body feeling like molasses, sleep still weighing him down.

Pressing another kiss to Mark’s neck, Jungwoo untangles their fingers so he can slide his hand down the side of Mark's body instead. He stops at the waistband of Mark's boxers, tugging them down slowly over the swell of his ass. Mark's breath hitches, feeling the soft cotton of the sheets against his bare skin

Jungwoo caresses his hip, palming lighting against his ass. He lets his fingers dig ever so gently into the flesh of Mark's ass before he's moving along and his thumb catches against Mark's rim.

“Did you finger yourself last night?” He hums, pressing the pad of his thumb against Mark’s entrance, feeling little resistance. Mark lets out a soft whine, nodding.

“Mmm, yeah. Got horny. Not as good as your fingers, though,” Mark mumbles into his pillow. Every touch of Jungwoo’s is causing him to sink further and further into the mattress. Jungwoo’s thumb retreats, digging underneath his pillow instead to find the bottle of lube Mark didn’t bother to put away after he haphazardly cleaned himself up. He's glad he didn't, this time so that neither of them has to leave the cocoon of blankets surrounding them.

The opening click of the bottle cap echos around the room, feeling loud in the quiet bubble they've made for themselves in Mark’s bed. Mark just hums, his eyes shutting as he buries his face further into the pillow. He feels Jungwoo’s fingers prod at his entrance, slipping two in with ease, Mark opening up easily around him.

Mark lets out a soft gasp, his body adjusting easily as Jungwoo fucks him open slow, slow, _slow_ , sliding in a third when Mark is ready. His body feels heavy, loose-limbed, molten lava whenever Jungwoo drags his fingers along his rim, crooks them against his walls.

“Feel good?” Jungwoo asks, nosing at his hairline. Mark hums in response, nodding slightly, not wanting to speak. Jungwoo removes his fingers to line his cock up instead, pressing his head against Mark's entrance. He pushes in, leisurely, letting Mark feel every centimeter of his length until he’s fully sheathed inside.

He wraps an arm around Mark's waist again, tugging him closer against his chest so their bodies are entirely pressed together, back to front. Jungwoo’s body feels like his own personal heater, Mark entirely surrounded by his warmth. He sighs, letting himself melt into Jungwoo’s embrace, barely paying any mind to Jungwoo's cock hard inside him.

“Can we just — lay like this, for a bit?” Mark asks softly, craning his head back as much as he can, to look at Jungwoo through the corner of his eye. Jungwoo presses a light kiss to his cheek, giving him a sweet, “of course, Markie." 

The morning sun is painting Mark’s bedroom in a mixture of warm tones, hazy where it streams through the curtains. Mark feels — comfortable, wrapped up in blankets, in Jungwoo, Jungwoo stretching him open so _nicely_ even as they lie there, still, unmoving.

Sleep tugs at the ends of Mark’s consciousness again, heavy eyelids drooping down as they lay curled together enveloped in warmth, in each other. Jungwoo's weight is comforting around him, in him, and Mark has never felt safer

He thinks he must fall asleep again at some point, because when he opens his eyes again the room is brighter and he feels — hot, all over, the lazy warmth replaced by a burning pit in his stomach. He squirms, feeling Jungwoo’s cock twitch inside him and he _whines_ , a long-drawn-out sound that has Jungwoo chuckling into the back of his neck.

“Morning again, cutie,” Jungwoo says, brightly. He was clearly scrolling through his phone as Mark slept, and he drops it on the bed beside them to place his palm on Mark’s stomach instead. It grounds him as he bears his hips back against Jungwoo.

“Fuck, hyung,” Mark gasps out, brain hyper fixated on every little movement Jungwoo makes, every centimeter of his cock pressed deep inside him. He grinds his hips back, a little more, and that punches a moan from his chest “Can you — fuck, can you move now, please?”

Jungwoo lets out a soft laugh, melodic, before he’s shifting his hips back to thrust up gently into Mark, careful not to jostle them too much on the bed. Mark's breath hitches. He starts up a steady grind, not thrusting too hard or too fast, but filling Mark so deep with every press of his hips. Their position doesn't leave him much room to move, but it's _good_ , it's so fucking good.

He’s so hot inside Mark, and Mark feels stretched thin, his rim oversensitive every time Jungwoo pulls out a bit, dragging his shaft along his entrance. His fingers twitch where he’s got them fisted in his pillow, using it to muffle the sounds that Jungwoo is pulling out of him.

Jungwoo shifts, hand gripping Mark’s thigh to bend his leg gently, changing the angle so he’s able to slide against Mark’s prostate every time he fucks back into Mark. His whole body feels like molten lava, like he’s burning inside and out with every thrust of Jungwoo’s cock.

He feels Jungwoo mouth at his shoulder, teeth grazing against his skin, tugging slightly. Jungwoo licks a lick along his skin, purposefully, taking his time as Mark slowly falls apart. Mark shivers when the heat of his mouth leaves, saliva cooling on his skin in the cool air of the room.

Mark’s so distracted by Jungwoo grinding back up into him that he doesn’t notice him snaking an arm back around his body to wrap his fingers around Mark’s cock. Mark gasps at the contact, sparks flaring as Jungwoo strokes him in time with his hips, thumbing against the crown, smearing down the precome that drips out.

“ _Dude_ , oh my god,” Mark groans, unsure whether to thrust up into Jungwoo’s hand or back against Jungwoo’s cock. He settles for doing neither, his limbs feeling heavy and weighed down. He's content to lie there, pliant for Jungwoo to play with as he pleases. He’s sweating under the covers, but not willing to push them down, to leave this haze of warmth enveloping them.

Pleasure swirls low in his gut, a slow-building thing that grows hotter and hotter with every grind of Jungwoo's cock, every flick of his wrist. Jungwoo keeps biting at his shoulder, pressing kisses to the nape of his neck, Mark shuddering with every touch of his lips.

"I'm — shit, hyung," Mark breathes out, "I'm close."

Jungwoo tightens his grip around Mark's length, resting his chin on Mark's shoulder, blowing lightly against his ear. Mark goes tense, letting out a whimper, Jungwoo tugging his hips back as he fucks back in smoothly, out and in and out and in.

Mark's orgasm washes over him like a slow tide, flowing over his whole body until his cock is jerking in Jungwoo's hand and he's coming, Jungwoo angling him so he streaks against his chest and not his sheets. Jungwoo speeds up his hips, chasing his own orgasm with short, quick thrusts into Mark, until he's biting his shoulder, grinding his hips in as he comes deep in Mark's ass.

Mark feels boneless, melting against the sheets, the last edges of sleep finally gone from his body. His skin is buzzing, and he feels full and spent. Jungwoo sighs against him, burying his face into the crook of Mark's neck. Mark traces patterns into the back of his hand, now resting on his hip until they both come back to themselves.

Jungwoo slips out, Mark grimacing as he feels himself clench around nothing, knowing his come is going to start dripping out soon and ignoring the shiver that runs through his body at that. He flips around in Jungwoo's embrace, letting Jungwoo snuggle in closer, burying himself in Mark's chest as his fingers drag up and down Mark's spine. He presses a kiss to Mark's collarbone.

"That sure was one way to wake up," Jungwoo says, a bit breathlessly. Mark laughs, low and rumbling, voice still hoarse from sleep and sex.

"10/10 would do it again," Mark says, muffled by Jungwoo's hair. "Shower?"

"Mm, yeah, just give me a minute," Jungwoo says, yawning slightly. Mark just settles in, scratching against Jungwoo's hair as he lets out a content sigh, burrowing in further to Mark's warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> soft ! boys ! in ! love !!!!!!!!!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/kittykooks) :)


End file.
